comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Robin
Timothy Drake is a criminology student at Metropolis University. Currently a Freshman, Tim commutes from Gotham, where he lives with his father and stepmother. The general populace has no idea that Tim Drake is Robin. Robin is the partner of Batman and a well known vigilante in Gotham City. He is also known as a founding member of Young Justice, though he is currently a ranking member of the Titans. It is less known, but creatively obvious, that this Robin is the third to take that name. Background *Timothy Jackson Drake is born to businessman Jack Drake and his wife Janet. *'Age Four' No more than a toddler Tim accompanies his parents to the circus. He meets and gets a photo taken the the star act the Flying Graysons and their son Richard. Sadly it was also the same night that John and Mary Grayson, would fall to their deaths. *'Age Nine' Tim starts following every news story about Batman and Robin. Keeping scrapbooks of newspapers clippings. He deduces, almost instinctively, the secret identities of Batman and Robin, after watching a video in which Batman and Robin battle against the Penguin. *'Age Twelve' Through reports Tim notices Batman's activities have become more violent and reckless. So Tim seeks out Dick Grayson and tries to convince him to reprise his role as Robin. In hopes of saving Batman from himself. Dick refuses and Tim, with a little help from Alfred, puts on the Robin costume and assists Batman and Nightwing against Two-Face. Batman doesn't approve of Tim as Robin. However Dick and Alfred do and try their best to convince Bruce. *The following months Tim endures physicals, mental and psychological tests. But before Tim could get any further, his parents Jack and Janet are kidnapped by man named Obeah Man. Yet before Batman can help Tim out, both Jack and Janet are poisoned. Sadly Janet dies of the poisoning, while Jack falls into a coma and is hospitalized. Afraid the boy would be blinded by vengeance, Bruce takes him in as a ward. *Batman decides to hold off on making Tim the new Robin, to allow the boy to grieve. But the young man manages to prove his worth and Batman finally allows Tim to become the newest Boy Wonder. However Batman wants to make certain that his newest Robin doesn't repeat the mistakes of the past. So he sends Tim to Paris to learn how to fight from a master martial artist. *Once in Paris, Tim started to learn the from the aging master. Until he met a world-class assassin, who saw potential in Tim's fighter and decided to train him in martial arts herself. She even offered to train him in one weapon. It didn't take long and Tim chose the bo staff. His training was harsh, but when the training finally came to an end, she gifted him with a collapsible bo staff. However when she ordered Tim to kill. Tim refused the order and and left his former master. *'Age Thirteen' When Tim returns to Gotham City, he began his official term as Robin, Batman's partner. With a new costume and a new purpose in life. As Robin, Tim spent the next several months making sure every piece of scum in Gotham knew Robin was back and he was a hero to be reckoned with. *'Age Fourteen' For the next year and a half Tim's spends his nights at Batman's side as Robin. Solving his fair share of cases and racking up just as many enemies, all of whom want him dead. Tim also becomes very close friends with other heroic teens: Wonder Girl, Impulse and Superboy. They even form a teen group of their own called Young Justice. Amazingly His and Superboys friendship mirrors that of their mentors. Its also during this time Tim meets a teen vigilante known as Spoiler, whom Tim began an on and off relationship with. *'Age Sixteen' Jack Drake awakens from his coma and soon discovers what Tim has been up to in his absence. Furious Jack demands that Tim resigns as Robin immediately, to which Batman agrees. Reluctantly Tim does as hes told. Unexpectedly Tim is replaced as Robin by Stephanie aka Spoiler. *Things were as normal as normal could be for a retired costumed vigilante. Even as a gang war waged across Gotham. But normal would come to an end when Stephanie, the current Robin, ended up in a coma. Upon hearing about the incident Tim goes against his father's wishes and returns to being Robin. It took convincing, but he explained what being Robin means to him and others. *'Age Seventeen' It wasn't long after Tim returned to Robin did things really got weird, well weirder than usual for Gotham. It came in the form of different universes merging into one. While many freaked out, for those who wore masks, the event meant a change in the status quo. That meant new allies and new threats would arise. *After the merging settled down, Tim graduates from high school a year early, an amazing feat for someone who only sleeps five hours a night. He even began to and starts attending college. He continues to act as Robin as he starts classes at Gotham University. But Tim has a change of heart and decides to transfer to New York University to attend school with his best friend Conner Kent. Now away from Gotham and Batman, Tim is finding what kind of person and hero he wants to be. Personality Hes a Robin whos risen in the shadow of no less than two Robins before him. Through a number of events hes learned that being a Robin isnt full of childlike enthusiasm. He shares many similarities with both of his mentors, Batman and Nightwing. On one side he can be that fun loving and happy go lucky Robin. Enjoying a good joke, have fun on the fly and even hanging around with other young heroes, many he considers his best friends. He has a strong moral compass and cares about the innocent, and would never stand by and watch someone be hurt or killed. On the flip side, Tim can be a serious young man, when there's something on his mind he becomes very serious, stoic and rather cold to those around him. Along with a multitude of events and experiences throughout his life, that already serious nature has only intensified. Especially when there 's a problem and he's got to figure out the solution. Once he's focused, he won't let it drop until that problem is solved. Whereas Tim outside the mask exhibits a certain social awkwardness, having spent his childhood around computers and books, and not so much around people. Nonetheless hes built a good life for himself filled with good friends and people he could trust, even his father has accepted what he was doing with his life. Logs First Player's Logs *2011-07-25 - Bat Signals are not Pagers! - Improptu use of the Bat Signal by Kara. Supergirl meets Robin and he's a-smittin'. *2011-07-25 - Visiting the Zoo - Gotham Style - Robin and Supergirl's first date at the Gotham Zoo. Sorta. Not .... quite. *2011-07-26 - The Bat, the Bastich, His Friends, and Those Legs - Batman monitors gun runners. People show up. *2011-07-28 - Visiting the Zoo- Kryptonian Style - Kara and Tim meet in Metropolis - ending up at the Fortress of Solitude to visit Superman's Interplanetary Zoo. *2011-07-31 - Clash of the Titans - Kara meets the Teen Titans - Robin and Kara spar. *2011-08-01 - Is it Kryptonian or Is It Memorex - Ditto discovers Mimicry power when he meets Kara. *2011-08-07 - Robin's Choice - Kara asks Robin when he'll choose between her and Steph - No answers forthcoming. *2011-08-08 - Teen Titan(gst) - Kara and Solarflare meet Robin in gym - it's a less than cordial meeting. *2011-08-09 - Prank Wars: The Short Bus to Yaoiville - Kon and Tim decide to pull a prank. What can go wrong? *2011-08-10 - Planet-Killers and Reconciliation - Kara makes plans for 99942 Apophis. Robin and Kara reconcile. *2012-05-25 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - New Earth: Darkness Steals - New Earth: The darkness steals heroes from the world. Second Player's Logs *2013-05-19 - Ice Cream Theft and Scholarships - Various Titans talk about school while Kori and Kara engage in mutual ice cream stealing *2013-05-23 - Kara and Tim Do Lunch - Kara and Tim meet for their weekly lunch together. Or at least they try. Superheroes don't get regular lunch breaks. *2013-05-29 - Kara and Tim Do Lunch - Take Two - Kara and Tim try to do the lunch thing again - hopefully without interruption this time. *2013-05-31 - Bad Cop, Worse Cop - Kara gets a lead on who the Tall Man is who sent Abomination and Mercs to nuke Metropolis Dam. And when she finds him, Robin and Kara interrogate ... with attitude! *2013-05-31 - Tubby Trouble - Supergirl and Robin face off against the Blob on the Washington Bridge. This will make Rush Hour traffic even worse. *2013-06-05 - Dye, Supergirl! Dye! Your hair! Sorta! - Robin comes up with a new invention to help Kara with a better disguise for her secret identity when she goes to college. *2013-06-28 - Hell Hath No Fury: On Family - After Lian's kidnapping, the Titans gather to discuss plans. Third Player's Logs *2013-10-26 - Do Not Give Up - Drake returns home finally and finds the house full. After the drama, Bruce attempts another heart-to-heart with his son. *2013-10-31 - Oh Joy, an Animal - Bruce brings a little gift home for Damian, and Alfred betrays his 'excitement' over it. Fourth Player's Logs *2014-02-11 - Visiting friends in trouble - Stephanie Brown takes Tim Drake to help see a friend who has been out of contact for a month or so. *2014-02-12 - Save the Mafia Boss, Save the World - The Bat Kids come across Red Hood and Cable blowing crap up. Oops? *2014-03-06 - Shadow Games: A Deal Gone Wrong - Nightwing and Robin check out a gun deal in Bludhaven, chaos ensues and Robin gets a new admirer. (GG: 2014-03-06 - Gangs Battle in Bludhaven) *2014-03-16 - The Awakening: ...Before Erupting in Rage... - A challenge is issued to Robin from Red Hood, and the boy takes it like a snark-king. Just a beaten up one. Fifth Player's Logs *2014-07-06 - Battle of the Golden Age - Wildcat faces a new challenger: Bruce Wayne! NPC'ed Logs *2016-07-31 - Marshmallow Hell - Laura shows up in Gotham in time to help Nightwing deal with Mighty Endowed, and then... *2016-10-26 - Commish Closure - A convoy of weapons is hijacked by the good team. Sixth Player's Logs *TBA Gallery arkham_city_robin_colored_by_qbatmanp-d3jkh4v.jpg|Badass Bat Brat. 846038246_2fc6ef10d1.jpg|Snark Fu. RB-Cv162_solicit.jpg|The Gosh Darn Robin. Robin_Tim_Drake_0003.jpg|Shadow of the Bat. Robin_Tim_Drake_0026.jpg|Partners. Robin2.jpg|Lean With It, Robin With It. Timdrake.jpg|Incoming! Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:Gotham Category:DC Taken